


Forever

by travellinghopefully



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: Secret Santa for TenRoseForeverandever - Rose is trapped in Pete's world. For the purpose of this story, Nine doesn't immediately regenerate....more details to be revealed as the story progresses. Smutty goodness might start in chapter two, but that would be telling, wouldn't it. Aiming to finish by 12th Night, as that's when Christmas ends *nods emphatically*





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenRoseForeverandever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/gifts).



The songs played, the snow fell, the lights twinkled.

Rose toyed with her coffee, drawing her spoon through the foam and stirring until her mum laid a hand on her arm.

“You’re away with the fairies love.”

“Mmm.” Was all the reply Jackie received. 

Nothing was breaking through Rose’s reverie.

“Rosie, Rosie! Come and look at the Santas!”

Tony tugged and tugged at her sleeve and she was powerless to resist.

She swept him up into her arms and had him point the way.

The pop and dazzling flash of tens of cameras as she stepped from the safety of the coffee shop.

MYSTERY VITTEX HEIRESS

VITTEX HEIR AND HEIRESS

Far more lurid headlines wrote themselves in her head. She hated the paparazzi with a passion – she pulled Tony closer, hiding his face against her chest. Somehow the ever present press were second nature to her baby brother, they’d documented him from the moment he was the suggestion of a bump, but Rose could never get used to them and their speculation, their intrusion into her everyday life.

Pete, (she never could quite think of him as Dad) but that never stopped the momentary lurch every time she saw him, every time she replayed the other him dying in her arms – he tried to make her welcome and he certainly knew how to spin a good story and stick to it…but…

Mum had her happy ending, why couldn’t she?

No one said life was fair, but trapping her here? With no one?

Rose haunted Canary Wharf and every obscure, online, crackpot, harebrained site with a mention of a magical blue box (and every possible combination of the words.) She had mapped every antique police box whether in public or private hands, just in case. A fortune had its uses.

The thworp thworp thworp echoed through her dreams, waking always to the sound she desperately wanted to hear and that was never there. The impossible wheeze groan – to race back into the TARDIS’ welcoming hum and mental embrace. 

And to him.

Jackie told her to let it go – Jackie would. She’d gotten exactly what she wanted, riches, a husband, a baby, her daughter. Riches shouldn’t make a difference but they did. Jackie loved being wealthy, loved all the doors that opened, all the ones that had been slammed in her face for so long. Jackie loved spending money, houses, holidays, clothes, cars – she loved it all – she even had a scrapbook of all the press cuttings. 

And, she loved Rose – she truly did – but that wasn’t enough for Rose, it wasn’t the choice she’d made, her future, all the possibilities, even her own death, were stolen from her.

Rose looked at the Santas, listened to the Salvation Army band and she actually wished they were deadly. Longing for explosions and tongues of fire because she knew when they came she’d turn round and he’d be there. With him, everything would be right again.

She cried when she wasn’t certain she could remember the exact colour of his eyes – how his body had felt under hers.

 

It had taken them far too long to acknowledge what they both knew. She could hear Jack’s laugh (why couldn’t she hear his?) in her memory, but the Doctor was disappearing, fragmenting, fracturing, like mist in her hands, a story that no one told any more.


	2. The Doctor Dances?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all.... obviously all characters and original dialogue are property of the BBC - not canon compliant. Any mistakes are entirely my own.

The Weakest Link on one screen, Big Brother on another – game shows repeated infinitely on television screens in the shop window she and Tony were standing next to. Game shows… Rose’s surroundings dropped away , everything else displaced by memory.

………………………………

“What happened?”

The curves of the TARDIS columns, the green light against the bronze, the hexagons on the wall.

He was at the console, of course he was and she was lying on the grating. The warm pulse of the TARDIS reassuring her.

But, but, she couldn’t remember, she knew it was important, vital.

“Don’t you remember?” His tone was light, but he wasn’t looking at her, he was looking up at the ever moving column, fingers dancing over the buttons and levers of the console.

“It’s like….there was singing.”

“That’s right, I sang a song and the Daleks went away.”

He was being flippant, grinning at her as she tried to make sense of things.

“I was at home, no, I wasn’t, and….”

He wouldn’t look at her.

“There was this light……I can’t remember.” Why couldn’t she remember?

If she had looked then, the light was rippling through his hand, changing him.

“Rose Tyler.” He said her name and it wasn’t right.“Was going to take you to so many places. Barcelona, not the city, the planet Barcelona.”

Why was he wittering on? He always did, but what had happened. Why couldn’t she remember?

“You’ll love it, fantastic place.” And he kept talking and she couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t pin her thoughts down. “They’ve got dogs with no noses.”

He was laughing, and she knew he was trying to distract her.

“Imagine how many times they tell that joke.”

“Then, why can’t we go?”

“Maybe we will. Maybe I will, but not like this.”

“You’re not making sense.” And Rose finally picked herself up from the floor, felt able to without everything swimming in front of her eyes.

“I might never make sense again. I might have two heads or no head.”

He wasn’t making any better sense and Rose rubbed the back of her head trying to find any lumps or bumps.

“Imagine me with no head.” The Doctor laughed and Rose laughed and it was ridiculous.

“Don’t say that was an improvement.” His insecurity flashed, just for a second. “’Cos it’s a bit dodgy this process you never know what you’re going to end up with.”

Rose was scared now, terrified, the Doctor doubled over in agony, consumed by light.

“Doctor!” she screamed.

Rose ran towards him, it didn’t matter the danger she ran towards him, she always would.

“Stay away!” He shouted and Rose recoiled.

“Doctor, tell me, what’s going on?” She was terribly afraid.

“I absorbed all the energy in the Time Vortex and nobody’s meant to do that.”

Rose’s memories flickered and danced, just beyond where she could take hold of them, just beyond where they could make sense.Rose had to save him, she had saved him, hadn’t she?

“Every cell in my body is dying.”

“Can’t you do something!?!” No, no! This wasn’t happening, she couldn’t lose him.

“Yes, I’m doing it now. Time Lords have this trick.” Whatever it was he was in agony and that tore at Rose’s heart. “Sorta way to cheat death, except it means I’m gonna change and I’m not going to see you again.”

No, and she was shaking her head, mouth open in shock, no, no, this wasn’t happening.

“Not like this, not with this daft old face.”

No, she loved his face, and why hadn’t she said it, why hadn’t she told him.

“Now before I go.”

“Don’t say that!” There had to be something, it couldn’t end like this?

“Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic, absolutely fantastic. And you know what, so was I!”

And he was smiling and nodding, making her feel like it was alright, that it was going to be okay, until he exploded with light, head thrown back, arms out to his side, rigid in agony and transformation. Rose closed her eyes, recoiling throwing up her arm to shield herself from she knew not what. The Doctor burned with golden light and that … she still couldn’t remember, couldn’t make sense of it.

The heart of the TARDIS opened, the light swirled and blazed, tendrils reaching out, dancing, flowing out from the Doctor and disappeared and the grating slammed closed.

The blaze stopped and he dropped to the floor, back to the console, head down.

Rose scrabbled across the grating towards him, fearful, terrified, but she had to get to him.

The Doctor’s head was slumped on his chest and Rose struggled to lift it, hampered by space. 

His ears, his ears were the same, and his nose, the mole on his cheek. She traced his lips and he opened his eyes – still blue, still grey, still sad. Until he blinked and looked at her again and he was grinning at her. The Doctor went to stand and cracked his head and sat back just as quickly with an undignified "oof". He laughed, he properly laughed and Rose laughed until he pulled her into his arms.

“Rose, oh, my Rose, the things I want to tell you, to show you.”

“What happened?”

“I kissed you!”

Rose looked horrified, that definitely wasn’t the reaction he had hoped for.

“Kissing me almost killed you?” Rose asked.

He cuddled her a little closer, which she didn’t seem to mind, he catalogued the hints of vanilla, fresh apples, chips – he smiled – and the burning metallic tang of time and stars and Daleks.

“Love?” She cupped his face, drawing him back to her. 

She’d called him love and he had no control over the acceleration of his heartbeats.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant.” His hand covering hers, fingers interlaced and brought her had to his mouth kissing her knuckles.

“See? Kissing is fine.” He noticed the faintest hint of blush brightening her cheeks and felt her heart’s rhythm respond.

He looked from her eyes to her lips and forced himself to tear his gaze away and tell her what happened. Her beautiful, soft, inviting lips, that he was dying, ha, had died, to taste. That’s what he was, an incarnation of regret.

Rose applied the faintest pressure to their clasped hands.

He found he couldn’t talk above a whisper, his throat constricted with unshed tears.

“I tried to keep you safe, I thought I’d lost you.” 

Rose nestled her head against his chest, the surety of his heart beats infinitely comforting.

“If I could remember, I think that’s what I’d be saying too.” Rose whispered in reply.

“You, me and Jack were on a space station, we were trapped in game shows, it was ridiculous, and then it was deadly. Jack organised the resistance, the last stand, letting me, buying me the time to carry out my plan.”

“And where was I then?” Rose asked a little indignantly.

“I had to keep you safe.” He wasn’t quite looking at her.

“Did you ask me?” She had to say it.

“I had to, I couldn’t, I couldn’t risk losing you, I had to keep you safe.”

“Did you ask me?” She had to know.

“It wasn’t a choice I could ask you to make.” As finally tears fell down his face.

“Why couldn’t you? What makes me so special that I couldn’t die too? You told me it would be dangerous from the first moment and I chose danger if it meant being with you. Do you remember what you first said to me?”

“Rose Tyler, I remember everything, I said “run”.”

“And I did. There’s nowhere I wouldn’t follow you. Don’t send me away again, don’t take that choice from me!”

“Even if it means your death?”

“We didn’t die did we? Bit singed and a bit rough around the edges – but we didn’t die and I’m not leaving you. Ever. I’ve made my choice.”

He kissed her, and he didn’t think for one long glorious moment and kissed her. And, nothing happened.

She was looking at him, open mouthed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, don’t hate me.” The Doctor made to pull away.

“Oh, you idiot, you caught me by surprise. Never thought you’d kiss me, never thought you thought of me like that.”

“Oh, if only you knew Rose Tyler.”

“Go on then.”

“What?” Sometimes the Doctor was gloriously dim.

“Kiss me again you daft man. Show me your moves.” Rose ducked her head, suddenly unsure and embarrassed, had she been too bold?

“Rose?” She met his gaze.

“Rose, you want this, you want me? Big ears, big nose, impossible ego?”

Rose blushed, just managing to stop herself from asking what else was big. Things well, they were delicate between them, if she could just get him to kiss her again she would show him just how much she wanted him. Her mouth was dry and her mind was blank and all she could manage was a barely articulate squeak and a nod.

The Doctor traced the length of her nose and ran the pad of his thumb over her lips.

“Oh Rose.” Finally he leaned in towards her and his lips just brushed hers and he pressed kisses against the corner of her mouth against her closed eyelids, her hair, along her jaw and back to her lips. Rose melted against him, sighing against his lips and twining her arms round his neck holding him against her. If she moved her legs, just a little, she could straddle him and she needed that, but she didn’t want to scare him off, have him back away, have him remember he was a superior Time Lord, have him remember that he didn’t do this.

Rose gasped as his tongue traced against her lips and gladly opened her mouth to welcome him. The Doctor’s hands drifted over her, mapping her curves, raising goose bumps wherever he touched and she squeaked again as he cupped her bum, shifting her ‘til she was where she wanted, finally, better than she ever imagined. She couldn’t quite blush but she knew he would be able to catalogue how incredibly turned on she was, name every chemical, every component of her entirely physical reaction – biochemistry had never seemed this enticing. She could feel the unmistakable hardness of him perfectly aligned with where she desperately wanted him. Rose couldn’t quite process everything that was happening, she prayed she wasn’t lying unconscious on the TARDIS grating and this truly was real. Feeling bold, she experimentally rolled her hips against him and it felt wonderful. The Doctor tightened his hold of her pulling her even closer, moving his mouth to nip and suck at her throat, knowing he was marking her for everyone to see and she couldn’t help but roll her hips and again and the glory of feeling his hips shift against her too.

The Doctor pulled back and she wondered if she’d overplayed things, pushed him too far, too fast.

“We should…” and he hesitated.

“Stop?” She supplied.

“NO! That’s not…do you want to stop am I going to fast?” He looked so concerned.

Rose held him close to her. “No, no, I don’t want to stop.”

“Why did you say that then?”

“I thought maybe, I was pushing you where you didn’t want to…well….”

The Doctor interrupted her. “Oh Rose, if only you knew what I’ve dreamed of, well, maybe it’s better you don’t.”

It was Rose’s turn to interrupt him. “I think I could definitely stand to hear you tell me, not now, later, we’ve far more important thing to do now.”

“And do you want to tell me what those are my Rose?” His voice was like honey, warm and caressing and she didn’t think she could be more tuned on that she as now and they had barely touched. Every moment they had shared had built to this.

“You were going to say something.” Rose prompted.

“I was? I was!”

Rose couldn’t resist moving against him and his ability to form words short circuited.

“Not helping that. Well, it is, but – “

Somehow he lifted her up, whilst managing to stand and she wondered that she forgot just how strong he was. He swung her until she was cradled in his arms causing her to laugh, joyously. Rose twined her arms round his neck, knowing he wouldn’t drop her, but loving the feel of his muscles under her hands.

“I thought we might….” And he bit his lip…..”I thought we might take this somewhere else, if you’d like?”

“Oh, I’d like and where might that be?” Rose reveled in his smile.

“Well, my bedroom seems ideal, but, not if you’d prefer someone else?”

“You have a bedroom?”

“Of course I have a bedroom!”

“I didn’t think you slept?”

“Where else could I dream of you?”

That earned him another kiss and they were lost in each other again, until they remembered they could be somewhere even better.

The Doctor continued to carry her even when Rose insisted, the Doctor claimed now he was holding her he was never letting her go. 

She booped his nose “promises, promises!”

The Doctor rested his head against hers as he balanced her in his arms whilst he went to kick the door to his room open.

Rose wasn’t sure what she had imagined or expected – what there was was a canopy of stars and a simple large bed – the covers blue and rumpled – and books, books everywhere.

……………………

Sliding her shirt finally over her head, reclining back on the bed, hands against the pillows, arms bracing herself, trying to ground herself the feeling of cotton.

The Doctor was sitting there, on the edge of the bed, breathless, spell bound watching her, fingers twitching.

Rose beckoned him closer and he half clambered onto the bed over her, trying to keep his weight from her, kissing her urgently – forgetting that he was allowed to do this, this wasn’t his imagination, this was them together and her hand rested lightly on his shoulder anchoring him as he kissed her until even his respiratory bypass wasn’t enough and she swatted at him, laughing breathlessly.

“Still an ape….still….need….to…..breathe…..”

“I didn’t mean it, I never meant it.” He looked so serious.

“What?” She looked at him, genuinely confused.

“You are beautiful Rose Tyler, You. Are. Beautiful.” He punctuated each word with a kiss to her nose, her lips and her breasts.

Rose shifted against him and his mouth continued exploring, kissing her perfect collar bones, her shoulders, sucking against her throat, deepening the marks he’d already placed. Her arms encircled him again and she pressed kisses against wherever she could reach.

The Doctor’s mouth closed finally over one nipple and she moaned and arched against him, watching his fierce determination and wonder as he sucked and pulled and teased until her toes curled and she found herself pulling against his hair.

Chuckling. “Enjoying that are you?” He said, giving her his most dazzling smile.

She replied with a tongue touched grin. “Well I never imagined that you’d be a tease.”

“Imagined this, have you? You and me?”

Rose ducked her head and blushed. “I might have.”

The Doctor lightly touched her chin with his fingers until she was looking at him again.

“Fantastic, so did I.” He winked, he actually winked.

He kissed down her stomach until he realised his woeful neglect of her other breast and her lips and he wanted to touch and kiss her everywhere at once.

Slipping his knees between hers, marveling in the warmth of her, the softness of her and as his fingers brushed against her face he could hear her yes and feel her love. Her knee drew up against him, cradling him to her and his forehead drooped to rest against hers.

“Rose Tyler, I love you. I love you.”

“And I love you, my Doctor.”

His whole lives would have been complete in that moment for the warmth and insistence of their bodies still pressed close and aching for completion.

Raising himself from her, moving even this brief loss of contact he held his weight on his forearms.

“Is this okay? We don’t have to, I’m not going anywhere.”

Rose looked at him in disbelief.

“Yes, you idiot, this is definitely okay, now would you put your mouth back to doing incredible things and kindly shut up?”

“Incredible?”

“Incredible, yes, now, hush…”

“Definitely hushing.” That earned him one very well aimed flick to the tip of one ear.

Lacking breath to kiss open mouthed, the Doctor moved over her, lips brushing, noses touching, hands caressing the side of his face like he was the most precious thing in the universe and there was so much he had to tell her, so many things that he needed to share, but not now, this moment was theirs.

His hand slipped to her thigh to pull her closer and one leg curled round him, her heel pressing into his truly wonderful arse.

Rose raked her fingers through his hair as he pushed into her, holding himself still, marveling that his Rose, his precious Rose wanted him, wanted this.

“Please.” Was the only word Rose could muster.

There was nothing he could deny her, he thrust deeper and harder.

The Doctor’s fingers slid between them to where their bodies joined finding that exact point and circling and stroking, causing Rose to buck up against him. Her cries of his name mounting from a breathy sigh to a wordless shout. He held her close and nuzzled against her as she rode her high, still holding himself back.

Rose seized the Doctor’s face between her hands forcing him to meet her gaze.

“I love you. Please, I love you.”

The Doctor began to move, slowly at first pulling almost all the way out, causing Rose to whisper and clutch against him.

“Please love, faster.”

He didn’t know if he could get her there again before he found his own release but he was determined to try. He moved his hips, trying to angle himself perfectly against her, determined to find that spot that would make her forget his name.

He was losing himself in the feel of Rose’s nails sliding down his back her breathless moans against his ear, the gentle tickle of her sweat dampened hair against his nose.

He couldn’t hold off, he couldn’t hold back, the knot of pleasure was burning through him, he buried his head in the crook of her neck of his orgasm blazed through him.

Rose cradled him and pressed soft open mouthed kisses against him until he dropped back from ecstasy into her embrace.


End file.
